It is common practice in many retail stores to provide some form of security to minimize and deter theft of the merchandise. In recent years, electronic article surveillance systems have been used effectively in an effort to prevent or deter theft. One common form of electronic article surveillance system includes a marker or security tag attached directly to the merchandise. The marker can be adhesively attached to the package or attached as a hang tag. The marker is designed to cooperate with an alarm device that produces an electromagnetic or magnetic or radio frequency field positioned at strategic locations, such as at the exits of a store. When the marker enters the magnetic field, the alarm device senses the presence of the marker and actuates an alarm signal. The marker can be deactivated by a cashier using a deactivation device which changes the magnetic characteristics of the marker so that the alarm will not be activated. Alternatively, the marker can be removed from the merchandise. These systems require the store clerk to remember to remove or deactivate the marker to avoid activating the alarm.
The markers are typically of the type which are detected by a magnetic field produced by a security device. The security device detects a signal radiated from the marker. Several types of markers are known which generate a harmonic signal in response to an alternating field. One example of this type of marker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,229 to Welsh.
Other forms of surveillance markers include a thin strip of magnetic material which produces a high harmonic signal pulse in response to an alternating field. Examples of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,025 and 4,980,670 to Humphrey.
Electronic article surveillance systems are an effective deterrent to theft of merchandise in stores. However, the electronic article surveillance device or tag is usually visible and capable of being removed by unauthorized persons. Once the security device is removed, the surveillance system will no longer function to detect the presence of the article. Therefore, it is desirable to place the marker in an inconspicuous location and attach the marker in a manner which is difficult to remove. Some manufacturers attach an electronic article surveillance marker before the goods are shipped to the retail merchant. The security devices can be fixed to the outside of the container or hidden within the container.
While electronic article surveillance devices are an effective deterrent to theft of merchandise, there is a continuing need in the industry for efficient systems for applying the markers onto the merchandise.